Caja de Recuerdos
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Hojear un álbum de fotos nos transporta a momentos de júbilo en nuestras vidas. Pero hay momentos íntimos, que solo la memoria puede atestiguar... [Drabbles]
1. Pasos

**CAJA DE RECUERDOS**

 _Pasos_

Dicen que la comunicación es la base de una relación. Que de tal manera se fortalece la confianza y prevalece la armonía. Es así como las palabras se vuelven fundamentales; pero a veces, la ausencia de ellas son la mejor prueba de amor…

Tras cada encuentro cuando se debían separar, ellos caminaban de la mano, en silencio.

Era curioso como el simple hecho de ir juntos por la calle, les rebelaba el anhelo compartido. Ver a sus pasos en sincronía, era lo que deseaban para sus vidas. Compartiendo la misma senda, haciendo las mismas pausas, esquivando o enfrentando obstáculos, apresurados o con calma, avanzando o retrocedediendo…

 _Pero siempre juntos._

Ella se aferraba a su brazo. Se regalaban una mutua mirada amorosa y seguían caminando. Siempre en sincronía.

No importaba la congestión y abucheo vehicular; no importaba si la señalética los obligaba a detenerse; o si la muchedumbre iba y venía ensimismada en la rutina. Ellos entendían bien lo que era la rutina. Pero la vivían de una forma distinta: soñando, en silencio.

El asfalto era ese lecho crepuscular que amparaba sus ensoñaciones con el futuro. El arrebol era aquel indicio divino de que sus sueños se harían realidad. Aquello los llenaba de un júbilo embriagador.

 _Hoy más que nunca._

Arribaron al sitio que jamás querían compartir. Porque siempre que estaban allí, debían separarse. Una pequeña inflexión de desaliento se dibujó en sus miradas, pues habían regresado al presente. Ese presente en que debido a sus responsabilidades, no podían compartir más de tres horas de una semana.

El tranvía aguardaba por él. Debía marcharse, como cada tarde de domingo.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, atesorando sus presencias con ahínco, con amor. Pronto se separaron, él sonrió con serenidad, ella correspondió mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con determinación.

Él la besó en los labios, tomó entre sus manos el cuello de Videl, la miró directo a sus orbes azules.

" _Te amo"_

La certeza con que pronuncio aquellas palabras, la hizo vibrar.

" _Yo también te amo"_

Correspondió, aferrándose a él una vez más.

" _Te estaré esperando"_

 _A_ ñadió sin abandonar el pecho bienamado.

Él la separó con delicadeza, sonrió inocente, como solía hacerlo. Pues los años no le arrebataban aquella expresión noble de su mirada.

" _Adiós, Videl"_

Entonces abordó el tranvía.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, aquel cristal le regalaba la figura de la mujer amada. Ella sonrió, él también.

Videl agitó su mano, Gohan también. Revelándose entre ellas, el destello de aquellas argollas que aquella tarde él le presentó como ofrenda para sellar aquella promesa con el futuro.

El tranvía se movilizó, una vez más sus caminos en común se separaban. Pero esta vez, con la convicción que el futuro y el tiempo sería de ellos. Juntos, como marido y mujer.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 _Hola c: espero que les haya gustado este primer drabble, que es una idea nueva que quiero ir desarrollando con algunas situaciones que se me han ido acumulando en la mente. Serán distintas historias en cada drabble, no hay un orden cronológico ni coherencia entre unas y otras. Reitero mis agradecimientos por leer el inicio de esta "Caja de recuerdos" Saludos :)_


	2. Al final del día

**CAJA DE RECUERDOS**

 _Al final del día_

La dulce melodía invadió su habitación aquella noche. Para ella no fue novedad, pues se había vuelto habitual que él hiciera una llamada al final del día. Sin embargo, una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios cada noche, como si se tratara de la primera vez.

Ante la cotidiana llamada de Gohan, tomó el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Como si se tratara de una parte indispensable de un ritual, apagó la luz de la lámpara que ocupaba el papel protagónico sobre aquel mueble. Pues nada le resultaba más agradable que escuchar la voz del muchacho en medio de la oscuridad. Sin duda era la mejor manera de acabar el día.

— _Hola, Videl —s_ aludó vacilante, aquella anacrónica voz.

Ella correspondió con un _"Hola, cariño"_ con aquella dulzura que se apropiaba de ella cada vez que sus palabras se dirigían a él.

— _Dime, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —_ pronunció atolondrado, luego de aclarar la garganta.

— _Pues, nada fuera de lo normal. Papá llamó para avisar que extenderá su gira unos días más; algunos ladrones siguen dando problemas en la ciudad; Ireza estuvo aquí hoy por la tarde y me dijo que regresó con Shapner, una vez más. Ya sabes, siempre han tenido esa manía —_ relató divertida – _Y tú, Gohan ¿qué tienes que contarme? —_ contra preguntó, gustosa.

No había nada más agradable para ella, que escuchar el relato que cada noche él tenía para ella; sin embargo, el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo por contestación.

— _Cariño, ¿estás ahí?_

Pero una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

— _Gohan ¿me escuchas? —_ insistió.

— _Sí. Discúlpame, Videl. Solo estaba distraído —s_ e excusó él; ella se sintió desalentada.

— _Eso quiere decir que no me estabas escuchando —r_ ecriminó con pesar, pues advertía que no existía entusiasmo recíproco aquella noche.

— _No. Te equivocas, Videl. No se trata de eso._

—¿ _Entonces?_

En aquel instante no sabía si sentirse ofendida o preocupada por la distracción de su novio. Por ello, decidió dejarlo hablar.

— _Es solo que, quería decir algo…_

— _¿De qué se trata?_

— _No. Mejor no, quizás no deba… —_ decidió luego de una pausa.

— _Vamos, Gohan. Dime qué es lo que está pasando._

La angustia se escapaba en una mezcla de súplica y ansiedad. Ante las vacilaciones de su novio, un universo de posibilidades nada alentadoras se atravesaban por su mente. Entonces, él habló:

— _Esperaba poder decírtelo la próxima vez que nos viéramos; pero, no he podido dejar de pensar en esto. Es por eso que quise hacerlo ahora_ —se excusó apenado _—_ _Te amo, Videl._

Ella se reincorporó de súbito sobre la cama ante la sorpresiva declaración. Que además sonaba en la voz del muchacho como una problemática que se exponía ante un juez.

Eran ya casi diez meses los que se podían contar como tiempo que ellos llevaban como novios. Casi diez meses que a ella le otorgaban la licencia de sentir que conocía a Gohan lo suficiente como para afirmar que aquellas palabras eran un llamado de auxilio, pues sabía que la resolución estaba en las manos de Videl. Y ella, al instante supo lo que él deseaba oír.

El silencio se había prolongado algunos instantes. Sólo el jadeo del muchacho se dejaba oír a través del parlante.

Ella se sentía al borde de un precipicio, al igual que aquella vez que estaba a instantes de besarlo por primera vez. Era aquel temor que se asomó una vez más; pues sabía que era un modo de entrega, una nueva forma de confiar en él, de creer en un vínculo duradero.

 _Y aun más intenso…_

Requería de aquel arrojo que la impulsó aquella vez que lo besó y de aquella convicción que le hiciera sentir que deseaba decirlo. Sabía que al hacerlo, estaba dando rienda suelta a la ilusión, el sentimiento que si se une sin cuidado al amor, puede generar una dolorosa caída perpetuando cicatrices en el alma.

Regresando la atención a su ansioso interlocutor, siguió escuchando su nervioso jadeo.

Pensó en él. En aquella timidez que en silencio transmitía, ahora, su agitada respiración; a la vez, sus pensamientos se vieron atravesados por esa pulcra mirada negra que tanta seguridad y paz le transmitía. Entonces sonrió al descubrir que si bien las maneras de Gohan acusaban su cortedad, él poseía una admirable convicción en aquello que pensaba, creía, deseaba y por qué no, aquello que decía amar…

La convicción de Gohan le hizo abandonar sus temores una vez más. El arrojo la hizo sonreír con serenidad; hizo frente a aquel abismo frente al cual se encontraba. Decidió saltar hacia lo desconocido. Tal como ya lo había hecho él al decirle que la amaba.

— _Yo también te amo, Gohan —c_ orrespondió.

Una sensación de plenitud la embargó, la misma que en aquel instante apoderaba del muchacho. Pues, a partir de aquel instante se hacían conscientes del lozano y esperanzador sentimiento.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a LDGV, Esplandian y Majo24 por sus comentarios :)_


	3. La parada del bus

**CAJA DE RECUERDOS**

 _La parada del bus_

Ella se precipitó hacia el taxi. Él la siguió confundido, abrió la puerta trasera y la dejó subir; ambos saludaron al conductor con un buenos días, aún era de madrugada.

Él miró la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que estuviera ahí el autobús. Hace menos de diez minutos ella había sentenciado que viajarían en autobús, pero de un momento a otro cambió su veredicto ¿por qué?

" _Mejor iremos en taxi, no estaría tranquila hasta que llegara el autobús"_

Pareció advertir la inquietud de su compañero de clase, explicando el cambio tan radical de parecer.

Las palabras de la muchacha lograron inquietarlo aún más. ¿Acaso ella siempre huía de la ansiedad? ¿De la intranquilidad? ¿Su aparente eterna seguridad no era más que el resultado de la constante huída de aquello que la perturbaba? ¿Por qué su necesidad de evadir sus quebrantos? Probablemente necesitaba de alguien que viera un poco más allá de sus ojos, que descubriera la vulnerabilidad que ocultaban sus azules y así poder compartir sus pesares. Y él, en aquel instante lo estaba descubriendo.

La miró con detención, entre cada sacádico ocular ahora parecía advertir cómo se escapaba su furtiva fragilidad. Era su esencia la que se revelaba involuntariamente. Estaba descubriendo más allá de la justiciera local de Ciudad Satán, más allá de la chica ruda de la preparatoria, más allá que a la hija del campeón mundial.

 _Era Videl._

El horizonte se veía delineado por los primerizos rayos solares, el día nacía; al igual que su determinación: solo pudo prometerse a sí mismo que lograría que aquella chica lograra ver en él una mano en quién confiar, en quién ser ella misma, sin necesidad de huir de su propio sentir.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Majo24 y Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior c:_


	4. Construcción

**CAJA DE RECUERDOS**

 _Construcción_

¿Por qué despreciamos lo fácil? Desdeñamos todo aquello que está al alcance de nuestras manos y que no necesita grandes proezas para ser conseguido.

Solían escuchar de sus amigos, que los consideraban una pareja en la que abundaba la insipidez, falta de emoción y plana; pues siempre veían en ellos muestras de amor simples y monótonas, silencio y excesiva tranquilidad.

—Pronto se cansarán, ustedes no se conquistan día a día. Solo no me digan que no se los advertí cuando me cuenten sobre su divorcio —vaticinó un día, Ireza.

Pero ellos solo sonrieron con serenidad.

Había algo que aquellos que los cuestionaban no entendían ni menos comprendían. Era que el firme cimiento de aquel amor que se profesaban, no necesitaba de excesos, sufrimientos y posteriores reconciliaciones para saber que se amaban, y confiar que así sería hasta el último día de sus días.

Pues su amor no era el inmaduro de dos adolescentes que desean explorar sensaciones de modo itinerante en distintos amores; tampoco es la pasión desenfrenada que necesita ser alimentada insistentemente para no fatigar la mutua atracción; ni mucho menos la ensoñación que suprime mentirosamente ante los ojos del que ama, los defectos del bienamado.

El amor entre ellos era estabilidad, que los hacía aspirar a un futuro común por el resto de sus días; íntima atracción, que secretamente enloquecía sus insomnios sin provocar dudas sobre el mutuo interés en las noches de sosiego; y aceptación, que permitía amar virtudes y defectos de forma incondicional, permitiendo que los acompañara la convicción que cualquier dificultad que atravesara su camino, podría solucionarse gracias al amor que habían construido.

Porque lo que ellos sabían, era que el amor no surge de forma mágica, como lo planteaban los cuentos de hadas; tampoco como producto de una promesa de infancia; menos de una imposición. Ellos descubrieron uno junto al otro, que el amor es una construcción que fructifica con el tiempo. De tal manera, que no necesita de trucos para combatir inseguridades.

Por ello, ante las críticas solo sonreían con serenidad. Pues los acompañaba la fiel convicción que sus silencios y tranquilidades, solo era el sutil asomo de la complicidad del auténtico sentimiento.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Majo24 por su review en el capítulo anterior c:_


End file.
